


Кошмары и кое-что еще

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Об излечении от страшных снов и различиях между разбойниками и рыцарями.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Robin of Locksley
Kudos: 7





	Кошмары и кое-что еще

Вскрик.

Четвертые сутки подряд.

Пробуждение второй раз за ночь началось резкой попыткой встать и закончилось ударом о деревянную балку, держащую навес.

Невнятное бормотание и шорох ткани.

«Не нужно было устраивать никаких облав и звать стражу, — с напускной злобой подумал Робин, растирая ушибленный лоб, — требовалось просто принять нашу сторону».

Жалобный стон, пробирающий до костей.

Чувствуя раздражение пополам с усталостью от бессонных ночей, разбойник бесшумно спрыгнул со своей лежанки и, не надевая сапог, подошел к Гисборну. Тот спал на боку, повернувшись к проходу и прижимаясь спиной к деревянной стене, словно опасался вероломного нападения. Бледность только сильнее подчёркивалась тусклым светом от забравшейся на небосклон щербатой луны, придававшей коже сероватый оттенок; лоб был покрыт испариной, а смеженные веки слабо подрагивали.

— Гисборн, проснись, — позвал Робин. Гай никак не отреагировал, только мучительная гримаса исказила лицо, а с губ сорвался очередной стон. Уже предвидя результат, Гуд потряс спящего за плечо, понимая, что так просто выдернуть его из объятий собственных демонов не удастся.

Остальные еще не пробудились от шума и возни, но это было делом времени — решить возникшую проблему следовало быстро. Днем и без этого хватало неприятностей: пока они готовились совершить путешествие в Йорк, стычки внутри лагеря случались постоянно, не меньше десятка до захода солнца и еще парочка — после. Попытки выяснить, когда и кому был причинен вред с непосредственным участием или по приказу помощника Шерифа, как ни странно, заканчивались ничем; Гисборн реагировал на удивление безразлично, видимо, привыкший к ненормальному отношению окружающих, — еще бы, столько лет выполнять команды Вейзи, не отличавшегося рыцарскими манерами. Но когда упрекам нет конца, и они принимают чудовищные размеры, приближаясь к обвинению во всех смертных грехах поочередно и скопом, человеческому терпению рано или поздно приходит конец. Вовремя вмешиваться пока удавалось, но Гуд не был уверен, что, в очередной раз тактично отгораживая спиной Кейт, похожую на мелкого щенка, который бросается на огромного пса, он не выскажется в крепких, не предназначенных для женских ушей выражениях о том, куда ей пойти вместе со своей воинственностью. Ночью же у Гисборна были кошмары, и если Робин прекрасно представлял себе, что за адские твари приходят по душу спящего, побывавшего на Святой земле и убившего столько людей, то остальные, разбуженные криками, получали еще одну тему для упреков.

Вновь окинув взглядом лагерь, не желая вступать в очередную перепалку с проснувшимися друзьями, Гуд отодвинул прислоненный к лежанке меч, и, надеясь, что поблизости не окажется кинжала, опустился на ее край. Самый простой способ избавиться от видений — напиться — не был решением; Гай молча выливал снотворные настойки на землю, а предложение Тука исповедоваться было отвергнуто им с таким выражением лица, что даже Робину, растерявшему веру, захотелось перекреститься.

Испытывать беспокойство за людей, сражающихся под его началом, было естественно и, стараясь преодолеть нарастающее раздражение, разбойник лег рядом, без церемоний потянув на себя покрывало. В военных лагерях рыцари часто спали в одной постели — живое тепло рядом привносило успокоение в тревожные сны, позволяя хоть немного отдохнуть. Взаимовыручка и ничего больше, как бы священники ни пытались обвинить всех поголовно в содомии. Гуд до возвращения в Ноттингем не раз просыпался от кошмаров, но проваливался в спокойный сон, стоило лишь ощутить присутствие рядом слуги и друга, охраняющего его покой.

Тревожно спящий Гисборн давно не мог назваться даже приятелем, и предвидеть его реакцию, если он проснется, было сложно. «Не убьет же он меня», — подумал Робин, чувствуя, как раздражение сменяется нездоровым весельем и азартом, и осторожно положил руку Гаю на плечо.

— Ты в безопасности, — чуть слышно прошептал он, сжимая пальцы. Тонкие губы исказились в мучительном изгибе, и рыцарь дёрнул рукой, стараясь избавиться от чужой кисти.

— Здесь тебе ничего не угрожает, — настойчиво продолжил Гуд, ослабляя хватку, взамен начиная осторожно поглаживать напряжённое предплечье ладонью. Ответ оказался совершенно неожиданным: удар кулаком аккурат в солнечное сплетение, да такой, что Робин судорожно вздохнул, чуть не слетев с края узкой лежанки. Ругнувшись сквозь стиснутые зубы, разбойник тут же прикинул, куда бы так удачнее заехать коленом, чтобы наверняка разбудить. Будто предвидя жестокую расправу, Гай очень натурально всхлипнул, отчего Гуд растерял всю свою злобу и с деланным раздражением по-хозяйски взял рыцаря за плечо, притянув к себе, и обнял за спину, уткнувшись подбородком в макушку.

— Не знаю, что тебе снится, — мрачно сообщил Робин, закрывая глаза и ощущая, как груди касается горячее дыхание, — но оно определенно уже закончилось. Твоя привычка, Гай, видеть и помнить только плохое поражала меня еще в юности, — он осторожно погладил выступающие лопатки, обтянутые мокрой от пота рубахой, всем телом ощущая чужой жар. — Теперь же, я вижу, ты набрался опыта и постоянно практикуешься… ты хуже чумы, холеры и сборщика податей вместе взятых, Гисборн.

Монотонное бормотание возымело эффект: мышцы под открытой ладонью перестали напоминать сплошной камень, сжатые в кулак пальцы расслабились, дыхание стало глубоким и ровным, в такт дыханию Гуда.

— Страшен, как война, — продолжил Робин, получивший возможность высказать свои мысли молчащему и не спорящему собеседнику. — Какой из тебя, к черту, разбойник? От тебя же благородством за лигу несет. Постороннему одного взгляда на твою осанку хватит, чтобы понять, кто перед ним стоит. И зачем тебя принесло из этой проклятой Франции обратно? Бросил меня, так бы и не возвращался оттуда…

На пояс Гуду легла рука, с силой притянув ближе; ладонь совершенно естественным образом очутилась немного ниже поясницы.

— Робин.

«Словно с медведем обниматься», — отрешенно подумал разбойник и только потом ужаснулся, выгнув шею и уставившись на Гая.

— Заткнись, — не открывая глаз, посоветовал Гисборн.

***

Просыпаться самому, а не по чьему-то требованию — самое приятное пробуждение. Робин открыл глаза, щурясь от яркого солнечного света, и с легким недоумением уставился на голову бывшего помощника Шерифа, спокойно лежащую на его согнутой руке. К голове прилагалось тело, беззастенчиво забросившее ногу на бедро разбойника и мирно сопящее, будто все идет так, как должно. Осторожно выпутавшись из объятий спящего (вставать не особо хотелось, но, судя по возне и тихим шагам, лагерь уже пробудился), Гуд спустил ноги с лежанки и с тоской посмотрел на лежащие вдалеке собственные сапоги.

— Доброе утро. — Заветная обувь перекочевала к постели Гая вместе с принесшим ее Туком. Получив в ответ приветствие, потонувшее в чудовищном зевке, монах продолжил. — Я хочу поблагодарить тебя от всего нашего лагеря. За спокойный сон.

Не считая нужным отвечать на обыденную мысль, Гуд обулся и поднял голову, машинально приглаживая растрепанные волосы, сонно оглядел лагерь: рядом с походной кухней стояла Кейт, занявшая место куда-то подевавшегося Мача, и следила за разведенным под котелком огнем; подле нее привычно крутился Аллан — бесконечная история флирта для развлечения продолжалась.

— Тем не менее, — монах кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание, — надеюсь, ты понимаешь это — как служитель Господа, я не могу одобрять содомию…

Девушка, слушавшая разговор, хихикнула и тут же увлеченно склонилась над своим котлом.

— Сиськи Девы Марии, Тук! — Выругался Робин, испытывая мерзкое ощущение, будто он вернулся в дурной сон, и Святая земля вместе со всеми священниками никуда не исчезала. — Не было никакой содомии! Гисборн мог быть моим братом, если…

— Первая ночь в тишине за столько месяцев — и ты не одобряешь? — влез в оправдательный монолог Аллан, с преувеличенным осуждением смотря на монаха и качая головой.

Его реплика окончательно лишила Гуда самообладания.

— Что значит — месяцев?

— Ты во сне разговариваешь, — смущенно ответила Кейт, не поднимая глаз, — или кричишь. Но редко, — поспешно добавила она, мельком глянув на вытянувшееся от удивления лицо предводителя разбойников. — Никто не смеет упрекать тебя, Робин, но с ним, — девушка кивнула, указывая на новоприобретенного компаньона, — вы, оказывается, очень спокойно спите.

— И как-то очень тихо управляетесь, — хмыкнул Аллан, смотря куда-то за спину Робину. Тот, вконец ошалевший, резко обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как проснувшийся Гай, очень красноречиво изогнув бровь, уперся языком в щеку, недвусмысленно обрисовывая действие и указывая взглядом на замершего от такой наглости Гуда.

Первым, не выдержав, заржал Аллан, к нему через мгновение присоединились остальные. Закатив глаза, Робин удивлялся, почему у него возникли сомнения, что Гисборн не впишется в их разбойничий образ жизни со своим рыцарством. Удивляться, почему вокруг него собирались исключительно убогие, не приходилось — кто еще, кроме них, согласится жить в лесу и отдавать награбленное народу?

— Но я, пожалуй, благословлю вас на дальнейшее сотрудничество, — подытожил Тук.

Лагерь вновь взорвался смехом; Робин, чувствуя, как губы против его воли складываются в улыбку, даже не вздрогнул, когда Гай, поднимаясь, оперся рукой о его бедро, совершенно естественным движением скользнув выше и тут же отстранившись.

Поездка в Йорк предстояла увлекательная.


End file.
